Pokémon Reset Bloodlines: Argenta Interlude
by Viroro-kun
Summary: Spin-off of Pokémon Reset Bloodlines by Crossoverpairinglover. Argenta is an old veteran of Pokémon battling, content to spend her retirement in the Battle Zone without much fuss. However, when a new kind of training style takes Sinnoh by storm, she finally decides to take matters in her own hands. [Knowledge of the main story is suggested, but not essential]


From the height of her sixty-eight years of age, Argenta could say without any doubt to have lived a rather eventful life.

She began as a trainer during the pre-Oak years, when Pokémon were far more dangerous and you had to know your stuff to train them, when a Poké Ball had a twist cap opener and when easy transportation and teleporting items was but a pipe dream.

And yet, she persevered, and she had achievements to prove it: once Champion of the Sinnoh region, winner of several League Conferences several times over, and even Runner-Up of the Sinnoh Grand Festival that one time she was crazy enough to try her hand at coordinating. She had raised every kind of Pokémon one could think of, and even met a legendary or two a couple of times. She had a lifetime worth of adventures, enough to cover three biographies and having the U.T.P constantly beg her to help them (nevermind that she was a bit too old for that), and having been on friendly terms with most League officials for three generations.

And in spite of all of this, she wasn't satisfied. She was always quite the glory seeker, and even in her old age she wanted to try new things, and hopefully nudge the next generation in the right direction. And going by the latest Lily of the Valley Conference footage she was studying, they truly needed that nudge.

Her regional League Conference was always a bit of a circus compared to others (they still didn't get to live down that one time someone won it using a Darkrai and a Latios), but that year they truly sank to a new low: way too many trainers that adhered to the Smogon battling style with no variation. Just emphasis on supposedly strong Pokémon and trying to trash the competition with pre-made movepools and tactics. The result: matches that were technically perfect, yet completely soulless and passionless. Where were the last second miracles? The well-timed evolution sweeps? The creative usage of fields and non-standard strategy? It was all the same thing over and over. She had to fight off the urge not to sleep through the finals.

And yet people were calling this one of the most heart-pounding League Conferences of the last decade. She had no words to express how she felt about it.

She let out a deep sigh as she closed her computer screen. She rose from her chair and grabbed her coat, already buying a ticket for the Fight Area-Sandgem Town Ferry. She had a talk with an old friend to do.

* * *

Sandgem Town had always been a lovely place: it didn't have the grandeur or the appeal of cities like Jubilife and Hearthome, but it was also a much more quaint town than Oreburgh and Canalave, with a nice view of the sea and some of the finest cafés and restaurant of the region, second only to Lake Valor's. It was the perfect location to just sit down and relax before going through your daily woes, and Argenta always suspected that was one of the reasons her old friend estabilished his main laboratory there.

"Thanks for having me. It is always a pleasure to meet you." She asked, observing her cup of tea before taking a sip.

Professor Rowan, the old man around her age in front of her, kept his usual scowl. "The pleasure is all mine, Argenta. But I know you well enough to be aware that you never come visiting me just for idle chat."

She placed her cup on the table and chuckled. "Busted." She sighed, frowning as she stared in Rowan's eyes. "I have realized a certain trend has taken our region by storm. A harmful one."

"What would it be?" Rowan raised an eyebrow.

Argenta's glance sharpened. "The Smogon philosophy. The idea that the 'best' Pokémon are the ones on their highest tier list with strategies that supposedly emphatize their strongest qualities."

"I fail to see a problem with that."

"The problem is that everyone is following this idea. I have not seen any highly ranked trainer this year that did not follow to an extent the Smogon battling style, with outliers like those B-Button League folks in Jubilife being a minuscule percentage of the current Pokémon training landscape." She pointed right at Rowan. "And one of your recent Pokédex Holders, that Paul from Veilstone City, seems to crank the bad tendencies of Smogonites up to eleven, so to say."

Rowan matched her stare, adjusting his tie. "Paul met my standards to receive a Pokédex, and the data he gathers is helping my research. His training methods are his own choice, and I would not quite call him a Smogonite in any case."

"The same basic tenets apply: caring only for strong Pokémon." Argenta folded her arms, frowning. "Is this the kind of mindset we want to promote? Valuing strenght over anything else? You are the regional professor. You should take measures to ensure your trainers are encouraged to win with their favorites, and not believing that which Pokémon is strong or weak is already set in stone."

"If I forced any kind of mindset on my pupils, that would make me a terrible teacher, don't you think?" Rowan placed his hands on the table. "What if they simply happened to like a Pokémon that is considered high tier by Smogon's rankings? How would you judge them in that case?"

Argenta clenched her fists. "I fail to believe fifty new trainers would choose to suddenly like Garchomp as their strongest Pokémon in the same year. We need a more diverse trainer landscape, and we need it now."

"You can count me out of that one, Argenta." Rowan sighed, standing up. "Tendencies are just that, tendencies. They will peter out in due time to be replaced by new ones. Unlike Pokémon, our evolution as a society is neverending and continous."

"What if this won't peter out, instead? We can't be sure it will. And I think the new generation needs to be reminded of how every Pokémon is special." Argenta stood as well, glaring daggers at Rowan.

She then grabbed her belongings and placed money on the table, quickly walking away. "I have some work to do. Have a good day."

"You too," Rowan said.

As his friend left, Sinnoh's regional professor rubbed his forehead, taking another sip of tea. Even if he had told Argenta what he thought, he knew that there was no stopping her at this point.

And indeed, Argenta was already sending several texts and calls to some people she knew: she had a good plan in mind, and she was sure it would've been successful. The days of Smogon supremacy would soon be over.

* * *

The only thing Argenta prided herself on after Pokémon training was that she knew how the general public would respond to her. She was no master psychologist or anything of the sort, but she was good enough at reading people.

As such, she knew that hosting a competition in Hearthome City with a hefty amount of prize money for the winner would attract a large number of trainers, and her status as an old veteran would lead to many overconfident Smogonites raising to the challenge.

It had been a pain to get the Hearthome Tag Tournament stadium loaned, and an even bigger pain to scour through her finances to set up the event and the prize, but she knew it would all be worth it in the end.

As she walked towards the entrance hall, she was welcomed by a large crowd of trainers of every gender and age, skeeving younger just as she expected, alongside several reporters and journalists. She adjusted her glasses and flashed a smile, clearing her throat before starting.

"I am glad to see you all here, for this special event I organized today." She extended her arms at her sides as she continued. "As many of you might know, I have retired from actively seeking challengers for quite some time. However, for today only, every interested trainer will be able to face me in battle. The rules are simple: you must choose one Pokémon to fight me in a one on one battle, and you will have only one chance to fight me. I will keep using the same Pokémon throughout the whole day, while you are allowed to take all the necessary preparations. Once someone will manage to defeat me, the event will be considered finished, and the victor will be granted the prize money. Any questions?"

Many hands were raised, and a brown-haired reporter approached first, pointing the microphone at Argenta.

"Rhonda from Sinnoh Now. What prompted you to organize this event? It had been years since your last public appearence."

Argenta chuckled, straightening her jacket. "I simply thought the time was right. The latest Lily of the Valley Conference led to some people considering our League circuit a high level one, and I was curious to test that claim for myself." She then turned to the crowd. "I would love to keep talking, but I can see many of my challengers are growing impatient. Please take a number and form a line, and we can begin post-haste."

All the prospective challengers did as instructed, taking their numbers and preparing to wait in line as the various journalists took their places around the battlefield. As Argenta stepped in her place, so did her opponent, a young man that she recognized as the winner of the latest Lily of the Valley Conference, smug attitude and all.

Argenta smiled, grabbing her Poké Ball. "Let this be a fun battle."

"Fun? For who are you taking me for? I'm going to crash you, granny!" "Go, Garchomp! Show her who's boss!"

 _A Garchomp. Incredibly creative choice,_ Argenta mused to herself as the landshark appeared, claws on the ready.

She looked at her Ball and tightened her grip. Among her several Pokémon, she was the most suitable one for the task.

Argenta grinned, and she threw the Poké Ball. A Pachirisu appeared, did a couple of pirouettes and landed gracefully on the floor, winking at the audience.

The opposing trainer and his Garchomp blinked, before scowling at the twosome. "Are you kidding me? You are going to fight with _that thing_?"

"One should never underestimate their opponent." Argenta raised a finger at him, then, she turned to the side of the battlefield. "Referee, at your call."

The referee nodded, raising his arms. "Begin!"

The opponent grinned. "Let's make this quick, Garchomp! Earthquake!"

Garchomp stomped, and the whole arena shook. Argenta steeled herself. "Pachirisu, Protect!"

A barrier formed around Pachirisu, saving her from the collapsing ground.

"That strategy won't save you. Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp dashed at Pachirisu, chipping at the barrier with glowing green claws. She kept the Protect up, even as it slowly shattered. The boy gloated, but Argenta kept calm. She analyzed every movement of Garchomp and ran a couple of strategies in her mind. Just as the attack was ready to pierce through Protect, she pointed.

"Super Fang!"

As the Protect fell apart, Pachirisu sprinted upward and dug her incisives in the landshark's skin. The Garchomp criend, and Pachirisu quickly moved away, her teeth aching from Rough Skin but otherwise unharmed.

"What the-" The boy held back a curse. "Now you did it! Garchomp, Swords Dance and then Dragon Claw!"

Glowing swords danced around Garchomp, and his glowing claws sharpened. He slung forward at Pachirisu, who raised a last second Protect. Garchomp didn't stop.

"Dragon Claw! Dragon Claw! Dragon Claw!" The opponent kept repeating over and over until it became a garbled mess, as Garchomp chipped away at the Protect once more.

Argenta massaged her chin. "Is this the best you can do?"

"Of course not, granny!" The boy pointed onward. "Step back and use Fire Blast!"

Just as the Protect was cracking away, Garchomp jumped backwards and fired the flaming character.

Argenta frowned. "Dispel it and use Follow Me!"

The Protect was no more, and Pachirisu crooked her paw. She then darted away, the Fire Blast turning around to follow her.

The boy widened his eyes. "What-"

"Follow Me turns the user in the center of attention. It means attacks will always home on the user." Argenta smiled. "Super Fang, now!"

Pachirisu shot towards Garchomp, biting at his face once more. Garchomp cried and thrashed around, until Pachirisu jumped behind Garchomp. The Fire Blast soon met Garchomp, blowing him back several feets.

Pachirisu giggled, and the opposing trainer clenched his fists. "Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp rose in a flash, slashing at Pachirisu with his claw; Pachirisu cracked the opposite wall, rising back down. Argenta folded her arms, observing Pachirisu and Garchomp at once: Garchomp was breathing heavily with several bruises while Pachirisu had a few scratches at worst, and with the Sitrus Berry she started munching right then they'd soon disappear. The battle was completely on their favor, and the opponent didn't seem to like it.

"How the heck is that thing still not down?" The boy punched onward, raging. "That's it, we're going all out! Garchomp, Draco Meteor!"

Garchomp threw his head up, shooting a giant rocky sphere upwards: once there, it split up on several smaller rocks, most of which were heading for Pachirisu. Referee, trainers and journalists ducked away to safety, while Argenta and Pachirisu took their time to check the attack.

After squinting her eyes at the rocks, she pointed her palm. "Pachirisu, Follow Me."

Pachirisu crooked her free paw again, and all the rocks slowly became one once more, targeting the still snacking Pokémon.

The boy and his Garchomp both laughed. "Heh! You know you've lost and just decided to give up?"

"Pachirisu, Nuzzle."

Pachirisu rubbed her cheeks and channeled the electricity, holding a paw skyward. The Draco Meteor fell down, and everyone widened their eyes.

Electricity sparked through Pachirisu's paw, with the thrice-than-her Draco Meteor harmlessly floating above her. She kept munching at her Sitrus Berry, unfazed.

As the audience stood there speechless, both the boy and Garchomp's jaws dropped.

"Wh-wh-what?" The opponent tried to ask, pointing at Pachirisu.

"It's simple application of the laws of magnetism. Using the right charge, it's possible to block the rock without sending it flying." Argenta smirked. "And then throw it."

Argenta and Pachirisu shared a nod, and Pachirisu threw the Draco Meteor back. Garchomp paled, and an explosion ensued. Smoke engulfed the battlefield, and everyone looked at it.

And once it cleared, they saw a large crater, several scattered stones, and an unconscious and battered Garchomp in the middle of it all.

The boy fell on his knees, wordless. Everyone else was the same, as Argenta and Pachirisu dusted themselves off.

The referee blinked, only to raise an arm at Argenta. "Huh... Garchomp is unable to fight any longer. The winners are Argenta and Pachirisu!"

Argenta chuckled and adjusted her gloves, turning to the crowd. "So, who is next?"

The challengers looked at each other, and gulped at once. They were going to have a bad time.

* * *

Three hundred ninety nine matches. That was how much Argenta and her Pachirisu had to fight that day. Even for veterans like them, that was _grueling_.

Most of the opponents past the first ones had been almost boringly easy, with only a few of them trying to deviate from estabilished strategies and experiment. In spite of this, she made an effort to be as creative as possible, and overall was satisfied with the results. With no one managing to defeat her and Sinnoh Now covering the event, Argenta was sure that her event would become the talk of the region in little time.

She didn't plan to start a war on Smogon and denounce their evil or something silly like that now. She was a firm believer in leading by example, and that was going to definitely be quite the example. All that was left to do was wait for her battles to inspire the others, and her job would be done: trainers would stop thinking only the 'OverUsed' list of Smogon was worthwhile, and a more diverse trainer landscape would ensue. Simple as that.

Argenta smiled, rubbing her Pachirisu's head. "You did a marvelous job. I will make sure to get you those PokéPuffs from Kalos that you like so much."

Pachirisu squeaked and giggled, while Argenta kept walking forward. Sandgem Town was getting closer every step, and the Ferry for the Battle Zone wasn't going to wait for them.

Before they could advance too much, however, someone called them from behind. "Excuse me, do you happen to be Argenta?"

Argenta turned around, seeing a young girl with green hair and dressed with a weird spandex armor. She was staring at Argenta coldly, and led to her furrowing her brow. Pachirisu kept her guard up in case.

"That's me. I don't usually handle autographs, though."

"I wasn't looking for one. I saw how all those people lost, in Hearthome, and I wanted to ask something." The girl placed a hand on her belt, over her Poké Ball.

Seeing that, Argenta's glance sharpened and she sighed. "Oh, you are one of them."

The girl's body froze, eyes widened and darting everywhere before settling back on Argenta, sweat pouring down her face.

"You know-"

Argenta simply nodded. "I've seen quite a lot of people like you. I fought and defeated them all."

The girl took a deep breath, steading herself. She clenched her hands and stared at Argenta, shaking her head.

"I knew that you were no ordinary old trainer." The girl raised one Poké Ball, pointing it at Argenta. "Allow me to battle with you. I need to make sure I'm strong enough."

Argenta tilted her head, only to glance at her clock: her Ferry wasn't due for at least one hour more. She had still enough time for the four hundredth match of the day.

"Sure, why not. But do know that I won't hold back." Argenta smiled, offering her hand. "What's your name, kid?"

"Mitsumi," the girl said, shaking it.

"Alright, Mitsumi. There's a clearing around here, would it be good for you?" Argenta asked, turning to her left.

Mitsumi nodded. "Definitely."

"Let's get there, then," Argenta said; Mitsumi agreed, and the two walked on together.

The two trainers soon reached the clearing: it wasn't particularly big, but it was large enough to allow for a good battle. Argenta and Mitsumi stopped at opposite ends, looking into each other.

"I'm going to still use Pachirisu. Which Pokémon will you send, instead?" Argenta asked, Pachirisu jumping off her shoulder and taking her place on the battlefield.

Mitsumi gripped her hold on her Poké Ball, throwing it. "Infernape, come out."

Argenta eyed the Infernape materializing and taking a fighting stance, raising an eyebrow. Last time she checked, Infernape had went down from 'OverUsed' to 'UnderUsed' among Smogonites, and she didn't expect anyone to still battle with one.

She shook her head. It was better for her: that way, the match would actually be interesting.

"I hope this will be an entertaining battle." Argenta clasped her hands, smiling. "Let's begin!"

Trainers locked into each other, as Pachirisu and Infernape waited for instructions. Then, Argenta pointed onward. "Pachirisu, Super Fang!"

Pachirisu rushed towards Infernape, incisives ready.

Mitsumi and Infernape tensed up at once. "Focus Blast!"

Infernape held his hands together, crafting a ball of light and throwing it at Pachirisu.

"Protect!"

A barrier formed, and the projectile shattered on it. Mitsumi sharpened her glare.

"Infernape, Close Combat!"

Infernape inched closer, aiming several punches at the dome: three hits later it shattered, and Argenta and Pachirisu flinched.

Argenta frowned as Pachirisu kept avoiding the following hits; the Infernape had hit _exactly_ the breaking points of the Protect, rendering it useless. Neither him nor his trainer were novices. She couldn't afford being careless.

She punched onward. "Pachirisu, use-"

"Mach Punch!"

Before Pachirisu could act, Infernape decked her in the face, sending her flying.

Argenta clenched a fist. "Super Fang!"

Pachirisu's teeth sunk into a tree branch, spinning around it before landing back down.

Mitsumi aimed at her. "Fire Spin!"

Infernape breathed fire, and a flaming spiral surrounded Pachirisu.

"Protect!"

The barrier kept the spiral from closing in, as Pachirisu kept her guard up. Argenta shot a glance at Infernape and then at Mitsumi; both of them looked serious and tense. She and Pachirisu smirked at once.

"Well then. Let's get serious." Argenta adjusted her gloves. "Pachirisu, Follow Me."

Pachirisu dispelled the Protect and crooked her paw, quickly dashing onward as the flames followed her.

Mitsumi frowned. "Focus Blast!"

"Pachirisu, jump!"

The squirrel sprinted upward, the projectile chasing her: in spite of the flames hurting her, Pachirisu pressed onward, rushing all over the place. Mitsumi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Mitsumi asked, as Infernape kept his guard up.

Argenta smirked, pointing onward. "Super Fang that tree!"

Pachirisu targeted it, sinking her teeth in the wood. The fire around her spread to the tree, setting it ablaze. she didn't left in spite of the flames, waiting for the Focus Blast: as it neared, she thrusted herself upwards, and the projectile went through the tree, snapping it.

Pachirisu jumped away, and the tree fell towards Infernape: he tried to run away, only for the tree to smash his tail. He cried in pain, trying to break it free.

Mitsumi winced. "Mach Punch!"

Infernape blew the flaming trunk away, freeing the tail and breathing slowly. As he focused again, Infernape and Mitsumi saw that Pachirisu was nowhere in sight, the Fire Spin having disappeared. Mitsumi bared her teeth. They had to fight fire with fire.

She leaned onward. "Flare Blitz!"

Infernape did the same, then sprinted forward as flames engulfed him: he started running all around the clearing, setting the grass on fire.

Argenta kept track of his movements. Then, she tensed up. "Jump away, Pachirisu!"

Pachirisu jumped to safety on a branch, avoiding Infernape as his flames died down. He panted heavily, and Pachirisu went back down.

Argenta folded her arms, staring at her opponent. "That move is dangerous. The recoil has to be rather severe."

"It was worth the effort to find you." Mitsumi smirked.

"I should've expected it." Argenta sighed, collecting herself. Then, she smiled. "Pachirisu, Nuzzle."

Pachirisu charged her cheeks, dashing towards Infernape.

"Mach Punch!"

Infernape dashed towards Pachirisu himself ready to strike, is punch meeting a last second Protect.

"It won't work." Mitsumi grinned. "Close Combat!"

The punches aimed towards the Protect again; this time, however, Pachirisu and Argenta were ready.

"Nuzzle!"

Pachirisu rubbed her cheek on Infernape's punch, spreading it on his body and blowing him back, sparks going through his body.

Mitsumi flinched while Argenta beamed. "Super Fang!"

Pachirisu bit Infernape, using her strenght to throw him on a tree: Infernape impacted, barely standing right after. Both Pokémon panted heavily, battered and bruised. Argenta and Mitsumi shared a nod.

"The next move will decide everything," Mitsumi said, holding up a fist.

Argenta nodded. "I agree."

Their Pokémon got ready, and both trainers pointed and shouted in unison.

"Flare Blitz!"

"Super Fang!"

Pachirisu and Infernape ran at each other, incisives and flames ready, and met halfway.

A large explosion engulfed the clearing, forcing Argenta and Mitsumi to cover their eyes: both Pachirisu and Infernape were blown back, crashing on opposite trees.

"Pachirisu!" Argenta widened her eyes, rushing towards her Pokémon and grabbing her. "How are you feeling?"

Pachirisu opened her eyes slowly, giving Argenta a smile. She sighed in relief and recalled her, letting Pachirisu enjoy a well-deserved rest. She then turned to Mitsumi, readying a Full Restore: the Infernape must've been hurt badly, and she didn't expect a Smogonite to actually think about this stuff and care for her Pokémon-

Argenta paused, staring at the scene. Mitsumi was looking all over Infernape's bruises, spraying a Full Restore and smiling at him.

"You fought well. Thanks." Mitsumi rubbed his cheek, then recalled him and tucked the Ball to safety.

Argenta blinked twice, turning her head downward. Of everything she could've seen, that was the last thing she expected. And then, she understood.

She was completely focused on seeing the Smogonites as a problem, something to curb and remove, an enemy. She completely forgot about the one thing everyone shared about Pokémon. She chuckled at herself, sighing and holding her head.

Mitsumi turned at her, closing her eyes. "I guess we will have to settle for a tie right now."

"I don't know, it really looked like you won for me." Argenta smiled, giving her a thumbs up. "Thank you."

Mitsumi tilted her head, then rubbed her neck. "Uhm, you are welcome."

Argenta gave her a smile, only to finally give her a better look: she didn't pay much attention to it earlier, used to challengers dressing funny, but now she could see how ruined her clothes actually were, and how many bruises she had.

She frowned, sharpening her glare. "You really look like you could use a shower and a place to stay."

Mitsumi looked at herself, her body instinctively tensing up. She rubbed her arm, looking the other way.

"Kinda." She gulped, paling. "I've been... thrown out of home, so to say."

Argenta didn't inquire further: she guessed it was something painful for her. She however took out a piece of paper, scribbling Rowan's Lab address and offering it to Mitsumi.

"Go here: the Lab owner is a friend. He can be a bit grumpy, but he has his heart in the right place. I'm sure he can help you out."

Mitsumi looked at her wide-eyed, grabbing it and holding it tight. She gave her a shy smile. "Thanks a lot."

"You are welcome." Argenta smiled back. She then checked her clock. "Now sorry, I've got to run to get my Ferry. I hope to see you again in the future!"

Mitsumi nodded. "Likewise."

The two trainers shared a handshake, then went their separate ways.

As Argenta left, she smiled once more with renewed conviction. She had been going about solving the problem from the completely wrong perspective, but she knew exactly what to do now. And she really had to thank Mitsumi for that.

Mitsumi instead clutched at the address as tight as she could, eyes darting everywhere as she headed for Sandgem Town. She truly hoped that Professor Rowan could help her escaping _them_. She wouldn't let herself be used ever again.

* * *

A couple of months later, Argenta stood proudly outside of the newly built structure. It had been very expensive to set up everything perfectly, but finally the Battle Hall was ready to open.

She and Pachirisu smiled at it, only turn around towards the many potential challengers, all three hundred ninetynine of them. All people she recognized well.

A boy with a Garchomp was among them, gulping and staring down as he thought of what to say.

"So, uhm... this Battle Hall place, you are going to show us how to become trainers as strong as you?" The boy threw his head down, the Garchomp mirroring him.

Argenta tried not to chuckle, approaching him and crossing her arms.

"Yes and no." She grinned. "Tell me, what's your favorite Pokémon?"

"Well, my Garchomp." He turned towards his Pokémon, passing a gloved hand over his head. "Yeah, I know what you might think, he's strong so I'm using it for that reason. But I still love him."

"That's what matters." Argenta extended her arms at the side, gesturing openly as she went on. "You can all feel free to use anything you want, be it a Garchomp or a Dunsparce. The Battle Hall's rules are simple: you pick your favorite Pokémon, and battle against each other while furthering their power. You will have a selection of types to choose, and will be matched up with an opponent using a Pokémon of that type: once you have finished a run through the type chart, you will have to restart. Every once in a while I'm gonna drop by to fight the trainers with a good winning streak, so don't get cocky or let your guard down!"

She folded her arms again, her grin only widening. "That's all there is to it, the attendants inside will fill you in with the rest. For now, just go in, and remember rule number one: you are in this to have fun. Good luck to you all!"

Argenta stepped aside, and without further ado the crowd swarmed inside, all cheering and excited. Argenta and Pachirisu allowed themselves a small chuckle.

"You set up a rather interesting battle facility here."

Argenta raised an eyebrow, recognizing the voice: turning around, she was met with a familiar overweight man, dressed like an Alolan tourist.

She smiled, walking closer. "Scott, long time no see."

"I've been busy in Kanto, we are almost done with setting up the Battle Frontier. we are just short of a few facilities right now." He sighed, replying to a couple of messages on his PokéGear. "Talent doesn't grow on trees, unfortunately."

"That's unfortunate. Last I saw, most of the trainers that took part in your Battle Dome Tournament became rising stars of the Kanto circuit and beyond, I thought that would've brought you some interest from professional trainers."

"I was just looking to test the talent of the current generation, not unlike what you did some time ago." Scott smiled, lowering his sunglasses. "You seem to have relented on your stance on Smogonites."

Argenta smiled, glancing back at the Battle Hall.

"Somewhat. I still don't agree with their methods, but if I judged her and forced them to change, I'd be no better than them monopolizing the League circuit." She closed her eyes, turning back to Scott. "Things have surelly changed from the old days, but most trainers still love their Pokémon and appreciate them. That's what really matters and what should be fostered."

She raised both arms behind her. "This is why I estabilished the Battle Hall. A place where everyone can choose one Pokémon and improve with them, battling with me and several other trainers. All in the name of becoming the best, no matter the Pokémon used."

Scott nodded, shooting a glance at the facility himself before focusing back to Argenta.

"You are doing a good service, for sure." He adjusted his sunglasses, turning serious. "You know, once Kanto is set up and ready to go, I was thinking about creating other Battle Frontiers in different regions. Sinnoh is considered one of the highest level League circuits around, and as such-"

Argenta raised her palm and shook her head. "Nope. Not interested."

"Come on, you didn't even let me finish." Scott groaned.

"As much as I'm flattered by the offer, I still have some work to do here: I'd like to see for myself the next generation grow into better trainers." She closed her eyes, arms akimbo. "Once the Battle Hall is estabilished well enough, I will probably contact you about becoming a Frontier Brain. But now it's not the time."

"I understand. I will wait for your call, in that case." Scott smiled, turning around and raising an arm in salute. "Good work with your project, Argenta."

Argenta did likewise. "Same to you."

She waited until Scott disappeared from sight, then turned once more towards the Battle Hall. Argenta and Pachirisu shared a nod, preparing themselves before to enter.

They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **This was an unusual but fun story to write: I wanted to try my hand at focusing on a character that didn't get much exposure, and thought that Argenta, Gen IV Frontier Brain that never appeared in the Anime (even if Palmer's existence hints she does too) could've made for a good subject. I enjoyed writing her, and I hope she was entertaining to read as well.**

 **The Pachirisu Argenta used is explicitly modelled after Se Jun Park's Pachirisu from the 2014 Video Game Championship, right down to the Draco Meteor scene being based on a popular piece of art featuring it. I thought it was the most appropriate opponent to constrast a 'by the book' Smogon-esque Pokémon.**

 **Mitsumi is going to appear and have a major role in one of my future Resetverse stories: she comes from the 'Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Adventure!' manga, even if some liberties were taken about her. I hope her appearence does a good job in making her interesting.**

 **In any case, many thanks to everyone that read this, and hope you enjoyed it. See you next time!**


End file.
